Gammatron
Gammatron was a robot that fought in the first three televised seasons of BattleBots. It was a walkerbot (technically a stompbot) that had a variety of weapons: A spinning helicopter blade, a pickaxe on a rotating turret, and a saw blade on an arm on the same turret. After Season 2.0, these weapons were replaced with an overhead spinning weapon named "The Hopeless Hoop of Doom". It performed poorly in BattleBots, reaching the quarterfinals of Season 1.0, but never winning another match. Due to it being a walker, it had a 100-pound weight advantage over other heavyweights. After Season 3.0, Gammatron was retired because it no longer applied for the walker weight bonus and replaced with a superheavyweight named Gammacide. The builder of Gammatron also competed in the 1995/1996 Robot Wars event and the first two BattleBots competitions with Namreko 3000. The name "Gammatron" came from a band that builder Mike Okerman listens to, called Servotron. "Gammatron" was the name of one of the band members, as well as a song from their album, "No Room for Humans". Robot History Season 1.0 Gammatron's first match of the season was against Suicidal Tendencies after receiving a first round bye. Once the fight started, Suicidal Tendencies charged over and immediately struck Gammatron with the axe several times, until eventually it got stuck in Gammatron's polycarbonate armor. After getting it free, it pulled away before attacking once more. Despite the lifters not working, Suicidal Tendencies continued to pound on Gammatron with its axe, whilst Gammatron's huge axe was banging down on either side of Suicidal Tendencies. Gammatron managed to connect several times in the fight, causing some damage. It almost managed to cut through Suicidal Tendencies' 12mm Macrolon shell, but instead went through the gap where the axe ran through, causing no damage. Despite this aggression from Suicidal Tendencies, Gammatron surprisingly won the fight on a 6-3 judge's decision after Suicidal Tendencies' motors burnt out. Gammatron advanced to the quarterfinals, where it was put up against Punjar. Gammatron did get a few hits on Punjar with its axe, but Punjar mostly maneuvered itself to avoid Gammatron's blows and started pushing Gammatron against the arena walls and the killsaws. The match lasted the whole three minutes and it came to a judges decision. Punjar won on a 7-2 judge's decision and Gammatron was eliminated. Gammatron was repaired in time for the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament and it was armed with two saw blades instead of the axe. It didn't perform well as it had problems moving at the start. Eventually, Gammatron started moving, but was flipped immediately by BioHazard near the corner of the arena. It did not win the rumble due to its lack of movement. Season 2.0 After receiving another first round bye, Gammatron was put up against Panic Attack 3. Panic Attack drove out to meet Gammatron and got hit by its saw, taking no noticeable damage. Panic Attack tipped Gammatron onto its side using its lifting forks and pushed it onto the killsaws. The killsaws ripped Gammatron's top dome off, and Panic Attack continued to push Gammatron around the arena as it was counted out. Panic Attack won by KO at 1:10 and Gammatron was eliminated from the tournament again. Gammatron was repaired in time for the consolation rumble at the end of the tournament and it was armed with a spinning rotating blade. It was one of few robots still moving, but lost out to Punjar and Overkill. Season 3.0 For competing in Season 2.0, Gammatron was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0 and immediately went straight to the TV rounds, where it met Little Sister. Gammatron was flipped all around the arena by Little Sister and was later counted out with only seconds left. Little Sister won the match by KO at 2:51 and Gammatron was eliminated from the tournament. Because it lost in the round of 64, Gammatron couldn't participate in the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing in at 315 pounds. His only pleasure is causing pain. His only flaw is that he's insane. Its GAMMATRON! "Knock knock. Who's there? Your ultimate doom courtesy of GAMMATRON!" Trivia *Gammatron fought three competitors from Robot Wars in its three Season career. Its other one on one was against a US Robot Wars veteran. *Every rumble it participated in, Gammatron used a weapon that would be its primary weapon for the next season. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Shufflebots Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons